In the print shop, print orders are made using job tickets, but in general, the specifications of job tickets sent to print shops are often different among customers. For example, the data format (JSON, XML, JDF, CSV) of the job ticket differs depending on what kind of job ticket generation program is used by the customer.
On the other hand, since each of the printers installed in the print shop can basically support only a single specification, the print management software has to convert data format of the job ticket, by analyzing the received job ticket, so that a printer that executes the job can accept the converted job ticket.
Furthermore, since the customer can arbitrarily change (customize) the item name and value name used in the job ticket. Even if the data format used by a customer and the data format used by a print shop is the same (For example, both is JSON), the print management software often has to convert the item name and setting value.
Conventionally, for the conversion of a job ticket, programming codes of print management software are described such that the corresponding function is incorporated in the print management software beforehand. However, as the number of types of data formats increases or customers often add new item names or setting values, in such a case, it is necessary to rewrite the code itself of the print management software, and this can be time consuming and expensive.
For using the mapping library creator, a user need to have a lot of knowledge, specifically the user have to know what kinds of items and values are included in job tickets send from user. Therefore, a function that supports the user to make a mapping library is desired.